Crose (1981 TV Series)
Conception and Beginnings The creation of Crose is detailed in the autobiography of Calvin Sedlak, Treatise from Beyond. As a senior in High School in 1957, he noticed the public's panic regarding the Sputnik launch. This event is said to have motivated him into the many realms of science fiction. He followed the Mercury and Gemini missions as he attended college and wrote several diary entries about a cooperative way to conduct space travel, by having an international force fund the missions. In 1964, after graduating college and watching the events of the Warren Commission, Sedlak wrote about the idea of a Saturnian corporate dictator, who assassinates a political figure to gain power. In 1965, he left the realm of college to enter the realm of freelance writing until 1967, when he was scouted by Jarvis Books, Inc. to publish his works. In 1969, he attended a west coast newscast to watch the Apollo 11 land on the moon and again in 1972 to see Apollo 17 leave the moon and leave the hopes of further lunar expansion in the dust. In 1975, Sedlak created a few mini-science fiction serials for MB Comics, involving a gung-ho male space cop. In 1979, Sedlak amalgamized his ideas to form one all encomposing science fiction series, later in the year he approached Marris-Briggs to produce a television series on the new MBI channel, they unamiously agreed. In 1980, the phases of pre-production, production and post-production took place. JBI agreed on a 12 episode first season and possible three extra seasons to develop his plot. When Crose premiered in 1981, it took the science fiction fandom world by storm and even brought in alot of non-science fiction viewers. It held an average viewership of 6.7, million viewers, it dropped sharply by the fourth season to 3.4, million and eventually ended on, what has been hailed as one of the greatest science fiction endings ever. Calvin Sedlak is still alive and in an interview in 2001, he stated that, "I have no regrets for Crose... I feel a sense of wholeness, or completion, you don't get alot of that from science fiction these days." Crose is often considered one of the most under-rated science fiction series but nevertheless, is considered the essential great science fiction adventure. Many of the original cast are still alive and generally regard the series as one of the best television series they've worked on. But, the actress who played Brianna Crose, British actress Bar Stevenson, has stated that the show to her was, "... an experience I love and I hate, but I'd say it isn't the best work I've done..." Dramatis Personae #Barbara Stevenson as Captain (Pilot Episode)/Major (Season 1 & 2) /Lieutenant Colonel (Season 3 & 4)/Colonel (Season 5)/ Vice Marshal (referred to in the movie) Brianna "Bree" Crose. (Season 1-5, did not appear in the 1988 movie), a calm, calculated and decisive leader with at first seems to be no inner emotions, she then falls for a junior officer Kev Apano around Season 3. #-- Episode Guide Boxed series set entitled CROSE: THE COMPLETE SERIES is on sale for -- due to be released on Tuesday, September 20, 2011, the day after the series pilot's 30th anniversary airing. ' SEASON ONE (1981)' #PILOT EPISODE. Thursday, September 19, 1981. #ARGO NAVIS. Thursday, September 24, 1981. #THE BELT WARS. Thursday, October 1, 1981. #IDES OF MARCH. Thursday, October 8, 1981. #43096 BRONSON. Thursday, October 15, 1981. #SOLICITING. Thursday, October 22, 1981. #FORGIVENESS. Thursday, October 29, 1981. #THE PACKAGE. Thursday, November 5, 1981. #9:00. Thursday, November 12, 1981. #COUNTDOWN TO ZERO. Thursday, November 19, 1981. #HISTORY. Thursday, December 3, 1981. #VALEDICTION. Thursday, December 10, 1981. MBI authorized Season One in June 1980. Written between September 1980 and March 1981. Filmed in Los Angeles, California between March and September 1981. Season Two confirmed Christmas 1981. This season takes place at Saturn in 2081. ' SEASON TWO (1982)' #COMMAND DECISION. Saturday, June 19, 1982. #NO MERCY. Saturday, June 26, 1982. #YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE. Saturday, July 3, 1982. #CROSE. Saturday, July 10, 1982. #SHOWDOWN. Saturday, July 17, 1982. #SEARCH AND RESCUE. Saturday, July 24, 1982. #THE FORGE. Saturday, July 31, 1982. #RADIANCE. Saturday, August 7, 1982. #EYE OF THE BEHOLDER. Saturday, August 14, 1982. #PAYBACK. Saturday, August 21, 1982. #REDEEMER. Saturday, August 28, 1982. #THREE FOR THE ROAD. Saturday, September 4, 1982. #FRONTLINES. Saturday, September 11, 1982. Season Two written between March and July 1982, in which episodes were filmed a week or two after completion of the script. Filmed in Los Angeles. Season Three was announced September 1982. This season place in the Jovian system and makes a jump into the Asteroid Belt in 2082. ' SEASON THREE (1983)' #NO SURRENDER. Wednesday, March 16, 1983. #RUINS. Wednesday, March 23, 1983. #DESIGNS. Wednesday, March 30, 1983. #NEGATIVE TWO. Wednesday, April 6, 1983. #THE DECEPTION. Wednesday, April 13, 1983. #DISAPPEARING ACTS. Wednesday, April 20, 1983. #REBELLION. Wednesday, April 27, 1983. #THE DREADNAUGHT. Wednesday, May 4, 1983. #FOXTROT. Wednesday, May 11, 1983. #INDEPENDENCE. Wednesday, May 18, 1983. #EVEREST. Wednesday, September 21, 1983. #GARDEN OF EDEN. Wednesday, September 28, 1983. #THE SEED. Wednesday, October 5, 1983. #CUTTING THE HEAD OF THE DRAGON. Wednesday, October 12, 1983. #THE VISITOR. Wednesday, October 19, 1983. #HOT. Wednesday, October 26, 1983. #AFTERMATH. Wednesday, November 2, 1983. #EMERALD. Wednesday, November 9, 1983. #DAMAGE. Wednesday, November 16, 1983. #WHAT MATTERS MOST. Wednesday, November 23, 1983. Season Three was broken into two halves, the first half airing in Spring 1983 and the second airing in Fall 1983. Season Three first half scripts were written and filmed between December 1982 and March 1983. Season Three second half scripts were written and filmed between June and September 1983 in Los Angeles. Season Four was confirmed December 1983. Much of the season takes place in the Asteroid Belt, the last few move onto Mars in 2083. 'SEASON FOUR (1984)' #AWAKENINGS. Wednesday, March 21, 1984. #THE HUNT. Wednesday, March 28, 1984. #FIRST STRIKE. Wednesday, April 4, 1984. #CONFLICT OF INTEREST. Wednesday, April 11, 1984. #THE IMPERIOUS MAN. Wednesday, April 18, 1984. #MARTYR. Wednesday, April 25, 1984. #SECRET. Wednesday, May 2, 1984. #SCROLLS. Wednesday, May 9, 1984. #THE INTERLOPER. Wednesday, May 16, 1984. #THE GAMEKEEPER. Wednesday, May 23, 1984. #PROS AND CONS. Wednesday, May 30, 1984. #TRUTH AND RECONCILIATION. Wednesday, September 19, 1984. #SHAYA. Wednesday, September 26, 1984. #THE RAIN. Wednesday, October 3, 1984. #I AM FOSTER. Wednesday, October 10, 1984. #THE BRAINCHILD. Wednesday, October 17, 1984. #INFINITY. Wednesday, October 24, 1984. #LOCKDOWN. Wednesday, October 31, 1984. #CONTROL. Wednesday, November 8, 1984. #BATTLE ROYALE. Wednesday, November 15, 1984. #PARALLAX. Wednesday, November 22, 1984. #CONTAINMENT. Wednesday, November 29, 1984. Season Four would continue the trend of written and filmed. Season Four first half scripts were written and filmed December 1983 and March 1984 in Canada. Season Four second half scripts were written and filmed June and September 1984. Season Four was intended to be the final season, but pressure from MBI lead to the confirmation of a fifth season in January 1985. This season takes alternates between Earth, the Moon and Mars in 2084. Did not re-air in syndication until 2006, where it has sporadically. 'SEASON FIVE (1985)' #WILDFIRE. Friday, March 15, 1985. #DAWN. Friday, March 22, 1985. #DAUNTLESS. Friday, March 29, 1985. #HIGH HOPES. Friday, April 5, 1985. #RENAISSANCE. Friday, April 12, 1985. #CHARISMA. Friday, April 29, 1985. #SHAYA'S GIFT. Friday, May 3, 1985. #THE PHOENIX. Friday, May 10, 1985. #THE LAST ORDER. Friday, May 17, 1985. #ISOLATION. Friday, May 24, 1985. #THE LONE WOLF. Friday, May 30, 1985. #THE END. Tuesday, September 24, 1985. (*de facto series finale*) Season Five having to follow up a rather rushed ending of Season Four. Season Five was too rushed into production in January and April 1985. With notorious bad and rushed writing the series lost it's steam and was officially cancelled in July 1985. Though many scripts for the subsequent season were written, only one had been filmed and was aired in late September 1985 and serves as the de facto series finale. This season takes a risk and includes an alien artifact discovered on Mars in 2085. Many fans frequently say "there is no season five" alluding to the episode -- This season has yet to re-air on television. Ran 79 episodes total the same amount as Star Trek: The Original Series (1966-1969). 'CROSE: THE MOVIE (1988)' Released Sunday, June 19, 1988, opened to critical praise largely unnoticed by a mainstream audience. A 6 month court battle raged on from July 1985 to January 1986, when Calvin Sedlak was given all the rights to the Crose franchise. He started to draft a perfect ending for his characters and brought back a majority of the cast save for the eponymous Crose and Wagner. The script was written July 1987 through October 1987 and needed to be a call back to space, following the afternath of the Challenger disaster. Pre-production began in October 1987 and ended January 1988. Filming began in January 1988 concluding in March/April 1988. The film was released for a span of three months between June and September 1988. The film forgets part of season five and attempts to reaffirm the series for the better, this film takes place primarily on Earth and the Moon in 2089, four years after the end of the series. This film was parodied by MST3K. ''CROSE: THE ANIMATED SERIES (1990s PROPOSAL) Did not fly and was not made, though did cause MBI to re-air many of the first, second, and third seasons between 1998 and 2001 on Sunday nights. 'CROSE QUADRILOGY (2011 REMAKE)' ''To be released on Friday, December 9, 2011. To be remade in a four-part film series. Producers state that Earth will not be shown during the entire film series but will be mentioned and alluded pretty frequently, the new film series promises to forget season five and the movie. A TV series "spin-off" may be in the works after the completion of this quadrilogy in 2017 or 2018. The series takes place in 2112 and will conclude in 2116 and will acknowledge events in the "original series" from the 2080s. Crose 1: December 2011 Crose 2: May 2014 Crose 3: March 2015 Crose 4: December 2016 Awards Season One (1981): Won for Best Ensemble Cast, Best Special Effects, Music. Season Two (1982): Won for Music. Season Three (1983): Won for Best Supporting Actress, Best Writing. Season Four (1984): Won for Best Episode, Best Actess. Season Five (1985): Won for Best Actor. The Movie (1988): Nominateed never won. Critical Reception The series is critically acclaimed though remains largely unknown to modern (2011) audiences. Style Crose is well-known for its season long plot arcs and dark, but optimistic tone. The series is also one of the first science fiction series to mute sound in space and portray space scientifically accurate. Crose's opening credits are often thought of as very interesting, it is two minutes of a brief showing of the space program: from Mercury to the space shuttle, it even shows things that haven't happened yet, i.e. human landing on Mars and an event known as the Belt Wars, which becomes integral to the series' plot towards the end of the series. Soundtrack #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFXYuw96d0c&feature=fvwrel (after 0:45) #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HitDB-Be_74&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGzJFJRkmCE&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7D5Sy8XfJE&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFIXKXYfEy0&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv66O1aGrjI&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRvVyMuWbpM&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgkxlQyw03A&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibZJ0Yqh2Ng&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tj_v6RvGMh4&feature=fvwrel﻿ #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hY5-33ZycVg&feature=related #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTsD2FjmLsw #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCk4RiKH9H0&feature=related #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXCM0lZxh4U&feature=related #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaX6_jf8T1Q #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEK5h2m7CJ8 #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDDZhhboop8 #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZKkxAQYxyE #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GECvsV6AxKI #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjxPrgyiX_Q&playnext=1&list=PL85A157237B72B521 #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Em7mzT48J4k #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcrDWAuyqtc﻿ References #http://colonelmoore.proboards.com/index.cgi? --Psyfyman81 Before anyone asks, yes, this series never existed. But I have had ten years and a Stargate fan series to conjure up a cool idea. Enjoy! (Author) ©2011. All rights reserved. Category:Write a category here Category:Old Projects Category:Crose (1981 TV Series)